Snowdrop Heaven
by Faloana
Summary: Chaos breaks loose when a confession note gets dropped over and over again, and rumors do spread fast! What happens when everyone in your class is struck with spring fever, in the middle of winter? Good focus on shounen ai


_(Disclaimers, warnings, authors notes can be found at the end of this chapter)_

**Snowdrop Heaven**

The snow fell quietly onto the icy ground below. As with snow, came the silence that loomed forebodingly miles upon miles within the small town of Larksburg. This lazy little town, where everyone knew each others names, would often receive the blessings of snow from above.

But to Riku, it meant a lot more than chilling winds and deathly silence. It meant total depression. Poor Riku was effected by the snow more than anyone, as his moods would want to change drastically with the weather itself.

Here we was, bundled in his knitted red scarf that trailed like a long tail protruding from his neck down to the backs of his knees, bobbing to and fro as he walked through the fluff and wet snow. He could see his breath easily, clutching his books to his chest as he tried to make his way to the school as quickly as possible.

However, today would be different. Today he carried something extra special with him, and wanted more than anything to deliver this special something to it's special person. A love note.. A confession more the point. He smiled to himself, his long silvery bangs hiding those happy green eyes while he trotted a little ahead of a few other students on their way to school.

Confession. The fruit of his torment and delicious anguish for five years, finally put onto a piece of paper for anyone to read. But no! Not just anyone could read it.. It would have to be that special someone. That person it was meant for! He wanted badly to see that person soon.. He had been friends with him for so long, his feelings for him developed into more than just a childish crush. A budding adult, barely twenty years young on his way to college, no.. He was in love. He just hoped that special someone would feel the same way about him..

On his way to school he stopped by the gates, jumping a little bit to warm up from the biting chill threatening to peek under his poofy jacket. He waited at the gate as he always did, being the first to arrive every morning. And the reason was heading right for him.

"Riku!" Kairi yelled, her brown hair swaying from under her fuzzy pink mufflers. She waved happily, her little pink mitts clear as day against the white and grey background. She hurried towards Riku, all smiles and joy, leaving the other five people in her wake. Selphie, the resident chatterbox just grinned, nudging Wakka in the arm. "Heeey lookie there Wakka! Your lady is getting cute with your best friend!"

Wakka just rolled his eyes, elbowing her back. "'Ey now, don't be sayin' stuff like that ya? I only like her as a friend."

Selphie just giggled, but it was short lived when Tidus bonked her on the head. "Selphie, be nice! You're going to give Wakka a nose bleed."

"This is pointless blather. Find something useful to do or just kill yourselves right now." A darker voice said. That long silvery hair was a dead give away, Sephiroth giving all three of them a rather distasteful look. Like always though, the three were totally oblivious to Sephiroth's obvious annoyance. Since everything annoyed him they pretty much just grew used to him and ignored it. "'Ey Sephiroth! That ain't nice ya? Why don'tchu have a lady 'den?"

"Because I'm not a sex driven ape."

Selphie laughed, pointing at Wakka. "You're an ape!" she grinned, and suddenly started trucking it for the gate, as Wakka was already chasing her down with a very hard, leather ball. Tidus of course followed, laughing as well. "Riku, Kairi, hurry up!" He shouted after them, already near the school doors.

Kairi just smiled, tilting her head. "Did you give it to him yet?" she said sweetly. Riku just shook his head, causing the brunette to sigh in disbelief. "Riku, come _on_! You were supposed to give it to him yesterday."

"I know, I know.. I'm working on it. See? I have it right here."

"Yeah right.. Well hurry up. We'll be late for class.. Hey.. Wasn't Sora behind me?"

Riku blushed immediately, suddenly looking around the snowcapped streets for any sign of the spiky brunette. He finally spotted him after a moment of scanning. And it looked.. Sweet to him.

There stood Sora, next to a dead tree, each branch holding a little pile of it's own snow. As small flakes drifted aimlessly around the air, Sora was watching the sky through the branches of the tree, his own tail long blue scarf drifting lightly with the chilling breeze blowing through every now and again. Riku smiled.. He had to. The scene before him was nothing less than endearing. "Kairi.." He breathed. "…I'll see you in class…" Without breaking his eyes away from his target, he made his way quietly towards him, his boots crunching the snow beneath them.

Kairi just smiled wistfully, and went on her way into the school.

Riku approached Sora, coming not two feet from him before he stopped, watching him for a few moment. "…Sora.. " He said quietly, causing the brunette to jump a bit and spin around, looking scared a moment but realizing it was just Riku. Sora laughed a little bit, putting a hand to his heart. "You scared me!" He breathed, chuckling a bit more.

Riku smiled apologetically, shaking his head. "Sorry about that. I thought you'd hear me come up through the snow."

Sora laughed, shaking his head. "Sorry, I was kind of daydreaming there for a second. I guess everyone else already went inside."

"Yeah… Hey Sora.. I ah.. Have something here.." Riku's heart was pounding. As he watched blind curiosity form on Sora's adorable face, Riku was already russling around for that fated piece of paper.. But.. What?! He frowned, suddenly looking down into his bag. Wait he was sure he put it in there!

He looked in his books, and deeper into his school bag.. But nothing! Where could it have gone!?

"I.. I guess I lost it…" He said mournfully.. Damnit! How could he loose something that important?! He frowned, trying to think of what could of happened to it. Where did he write it at..? He wrote it at home.. On his desk. Then Selphie called him over to help with her homework.. Did he accidentally put it in one of his books then?

But then where was it now..? He frowned, sighing…

Sora just smiled at him, patting his shoulder with a blue mitted hand as he pulled his friend towards the school. "You'll find it. Things have a way of coming around, I promise! Come on, we're gonna be late."

With a heavy sigh, Riku nodded and followed the object of his adoration into the school..

Back in class, Selphie was chattering on about how her cat tried to eat her homework, and why she didn't have it anymore. Wakka of course just accused her of not doing it at all, and Tidus of course just suggested throwing the furball into a vat of water.

As Riku and Sora were the last ones to come in class, the bell rang and all took their seats, Sephiroth of course at the front and center desk.

"Calm, class. It is time for math. Take your seats and open your books to 197, second paragraph. If you happened to do your homework like I asked, put it on my desk after class. If you didn't do it, your dark dismay will be the least of your worries after I hand out the detention slips…." Vincent Valentine. Always a pleasurable source of company, and one of the most strange teachers in Larksburg college. He always had this intelligent yet scarily dark aura around him that sort of made students do what he asked.. Well unless you had a homework eating cat.

Selphie just sunk into her desk, wimpering a little at the thought of detention.. Darnit. That was going to suck. She sighed and opened her book to the appointed page, and blinked when a small piece of paper lay between the pages. She slowly took it out, tilting her head as she opened it. Her face nearly exploded when she read it!

_I have cared for you for as long as I can remember. As a friend, companion, comrade. You are the one I have always relied upon. The one who shares my burdens, my sorrows, my happiness and joy. And that care and friendship has turned into something so much more to me.. Love. I love you.. And this confession is something that took me a great deal to write. Though I pray you may feel the same for me, I will be happy just knowing you understand how I feel. I love you, so much.. And I want us to forever be the best friends we have always been. And more if you will have me.._

Selphie gasped, blushing something horrible. Omigod omigod omigod! A love letter! It was totally a confession! She squeaked, thinking of who could of wrote it. Who was confessing their eternal love for little ol' her? Couldn't be Tidus. He just moved from Hawaii two years ago. This was from someone she'd known since childhood. It wasn't Kairi, she was straight.. And Riku was just gay. Though he never admitted it, it was sort of obvious the way he was always hanging around Sora. He vaguely wondered if Sora even realized it.. Everyone else did.

_So who..? _She thought. Then her eyes landed on Wakka… Yes. Yes he fit the bill. His family moved here -years- ago! She'd known him since she was a baby. They were best friends and always hung out together. But a confession!? Wow! She smiled at Wakka, squirming a little in her seat.

_Wakka wrote me a confession!_

:Continue:

_As I often post in my stories, I'm not a writer. I don't claim to be one either. Unfortunately, I'm pretty bad at it, as I tend to want to get to the point too fast, and end up ruining the story. So here's another shot at something a bit slower. Let me know what you think. If you have any critique that isn't pertaining to tooting your own horn, and it's actually useful, please, feel free to post anything you might think help._

_This is a Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy cross over in an alternate universe. I know, FF already crosses into KH. But I say this because I'm using a lot of characters that weren't in KH. Or planning to. _

_Warnings are, this does and will contain shounen-ai. That's boyXboy love. Don't like it, don't care. Flame me if you think it'll make you feel better. But I assume you've all gotten past that since 98'. :P _

_Notes are, I have little time to myself. And a streak of bad luck too. My little hamster is about to pass on, and I'm really sad about that. I'm also starting classes soon at night, plus I'm doing a great many things in real life. I thank you dearly for your patience, and I hope you enjoy the chapters I put out. Please understand, I'm completely pulling this out of nowhere. I don't even know where I'm going with this. I just hope it won't make any eyes bleed. _

_  
Thank you, and please, enjoy this chapter,_

_Faloana_


End file.
